This invention relates to automotive wheel assemblies, in particular to imperfections on the hub and rotor mating surfaces which may operate to cause lateral run-out of a rotor. This problem may manifest itself as an annoying vibration of the steering wheel and brake pedal.
Sometimes these symptoms are attributable to uneven wear of the rotor by the brake calipers in front-wheel drive vehicles or warping from heat. This problem is addressed by refinishing the rotor on a stationary lathe or by grinding the rotor on the car with a portable lathe. While the process of refinishing will produce smooth parallel surfaces on the rotor, the symptoms will reappear and may even be aggravated if the mating surfaces of the hub and the rotor are not carefully cleaned or if these surfaces are imperfect in some way which causes the rotor to wobble on the hub.
An object of this invention is to provide means to alleviate the abovementioned problems at least to some extent.